Forgive to Forget
by EvaLovex33
Summary: Miley's life just seemed to get horrible by the day. Her only hope was to turn to a silver metal object. Will she be saved from harming herself even more by a prince charming or will he break her heart as well. bad summary. Niley!
1. Chapter 1

Forgive to Forget

**[a/n] the first chapters may be kind of slow and boring they might not even make sense. the things that happened in this story is what happened in my dream & im still kinda foggy on dha details about dha dream. Dhiz my first story so excuse me & forqive me fer any errors I make which is most likely to happen. Please review!! Tell me if is should continue on with this story or not.**

Introduction

Miley is a tall brunette with mesmerizing blue eyes. Her life is full of love and pain. She falls in love and gets her heartbroken twice. She goes the wrong path twice hurting her and the one's she love. This is her story, her pain, suffering, love and happiness.** [a/n I know this sucked buh oh well im not a wonderful writer when it comes to explaining]**

Chapter 1

Miley's POV

Today was suppose to be a plain, boring, ordinary day like any other; but oh no my fate decided I just have to experience the really wonderful gift of surprises.

I woke up to the irritating sound of my alarm clock; it was only 7:00 A.M. and I didn't have to leave my house until 12 to meet up with my friends. So I slammed my fist against the snooze button and went to sleep again. Two hours later I woke up more refreshed than I was before. I went to the bathroom brushed my teeth and I took a shower. After brushing my hair and drying it with a towel a little I walked over to the closet to decide what I should were. After a half an hour just staring at the articles of clothing I finally decided to wear a sort of ripped up light washed skinny jeans and I paired it with a grey tee that read out music is love. I grabbed my ankle length socks and wore them with my grey and black high top converse. Taking one more look of my outfit I walked over to my bathroom and sat down in front on the mirror contemplating over what I should do with my now wavy hair that is slightly wet. I decided on straitening my hair and then curling it so all the curls are perfect. I added a light line of black eyeliner under each eye, mascara to my eyelashes, and soft blue almost grayish eye shadow that really isn't visible unless you really stare at my eyes. I took one last look at myself before grabbing my black hoodie, and my grey purse and putting my sidekick and iPod in there and walking out my bedroom door.

"Mom, I'm going to hang out with my friends" I said as I walked over and kissed her on the cheek.

"Okay, when will you be back home because me and your dad might be going to Susan's party today," my mom asked as I grabbed an apple.

"I'm not sure I'll just call you then," I answered as I was walking out the door.

"Okay, have fun", I heard my mom call out as I closed the door behind me.

The path to May's house is a familiar one. I and May has been friends since 1st grade when we shared our lunch together. We were inseparable since then that day also adding more additions to our group; Haley and Amanda. We were all going to meet up at May's house and then go to the park to meet the rest of our friends.

As I walked there was a slight breeze that made me shiver throughout my spines. [**a/n idk what I was thinking when I rote dhis lol] **I wrapped my arms around myself trying to keep warm. I could hear the soft murmur of the blowing wind passing though the shuffling leaves in the trees warning me today will be one of the worst days of my life.

**[a/n] dhix chapter kinda sucked it was I quess yuh can call it a filler chapter. Please review and tell me what you think, if you review my story I will review yours if you ask. THANKS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey my loves thanks for the ones who took the time to read this. This chapter is going to be kind of slow since were still not up to the good part ;).**

**Chapter 2**

I ignored the sounds telling me it's my mind playing tricks with my head. I finally reached May's house to await all my friends on the step waiting for me, I walked over to them.

"Were have you been?! We called your phone like 5 times," said May.

"Oh, you did I guess I had my phone on silent, sorry," I replied.

"It's okay lets go, there's a change in plan were going to meet everyone at the store on 5th and then walk over to the club," said Haley.

"Oh alright," I said as we all started walking to the store.

10 minutes later

We finally reached the store and we met up with everyone else; Joseph [a/n not from the Jonas Brothers it someone else], Jake, Marissa, Ashley, Tanya, Kristy, Mike, and a couple of others who names I forgot. I walked over to Joseph, who is also my boyfriend. We have been going out for a week after he asked me to be his girl on the last day of school. I was sort of surprised that he even asked me since me and him are such close best friends and everything. I said yes anyway since he is a great guy and he's not that bad looking ;). I gave him a hug and was about to give him a kiss on the cheek when he pulled me away.

I looked up at him with a confused look and asked him, "What's wrong."

He looked at me for a second a quickly looked away and softly whispered, "We need to talk."

Even though he told me those words so soft and nicely I already new something was really wrong and I won't like the outcome. I couldn't say anything since I was worried he would notice the sadness in my voice, I just nodded okay. He gave me a smile that I could clearly tell was fake. I left him standing there and walked over to my friends who were all talking to a group of people I didn't know but I could clearly realize my friends were in awe by them. One of them rolled their eyes and asked why I was even with them to May. Knowing May was one of my loyal friends she would back me up and tell that girl to back off.

But what I thought would happen never did instead May said, "I don't even know, I guess someone asked her here out of pity or maybe she even stalked us here." I heard some people snicker and laugh.

To make matters worse, Haley one of the sweetest girl I ever known said, "Why don't you leave us alone loser!"

I couldn't believe it. My friends all betrayed me just so they could hang out with the in crowd. I had no one to turn to right now, not even Joseph knowing that it'll be all awkward since he was just moments away from breaking up with me. I was about to walk back home so I wouldn't face anymore humiliation but then someone grabbed my arm. I looked back to see it was Joseph. I tried to hide my tears from him hoping he wouldn't notice, and he didn't which disappointed me since he was supposed to be my best friend. I just sigh already knowing what he's going to say he gives the same speech to his girlfriends when he breaks up with them.

"Umm… do you want to take a walk with me," he asked nervously, which was sort of odd, but I still nodded okay.

We started walking down the street standing far apart from eachother. Breaking the silence between us he started saying, "So what's up?" I couldn't help but giggle from how awkward and random that question was since we both know how this conversation is going to end.

"I'm great" I said unenthusiastically baring one of my signature smiles noticing he didn't know I was lying, I frowned. "How are you"

"I'm okay, I had better days.." His voice getting quieter with each word as he sat down on a bench and patted the space next to me motioning me to join him.

I sat next to him and blankly said, "why don't you just get to the point Joseph we both know this isn't what you wanted to talk with me about."

"Umm yeah… so well Miley," he said nervously, "you are one of my best friend and you're an incredible girlfriend, I loved going out with you but I don't think it's going to work out with us we are better off as friends." He smiled weakly.

"Oh okay I totally understand it, we can still be friends," I said trying to smile, "well I got to go."

"Wait, don't go you should still come with us," he said.

"Um, no it's okay, bye." I said.

"Okay, bye then," he said as he pulls me into a warm hug.

Right when I pulled away from his embrace Miranda just happens to walk by and says, "Aww, you two are so cute together, you guys make such a cute couple. Do you go out?"

We both quickly replied, "No." He gives me an apologetic smile and I look away. I tried to fight back the tears forming in my face. Realizing how awkward this is, Miranda walks away. Mike was about to say something to me, but I run away from him not wanting to hear his voice. I hear my name echo from the voices of the others as I rush past them. I bite my lip fighting the growing urge to cry. I pushed open my front door and went to the kitchen to check for my mom she wasn't there was a note scrawled with her sloppy handwriting: Miley, I'm out doing some errands I'll be back by 10 I left some money in the jar if you want to order in. Love, Mom.

Right when I needed my mom the most she wasn't here, I couldn't fight the urge; to hell with my pride no one was even here to see me in pain. The soft tears began cascading the sides of my face. My mascara began running and black rivers were falling down my face. I was a mess and there was noting to do to help it except…

**[a/n] This chapter came to somewhat of a sudden end I guess. Next chapter may possibly be longer. There's a possible unexpected twist next chapter. You'll have to review to find out =]. Tell me what you think. Peace!**


	3. Chapter 3

**[a/n] I'm sorry for taking so long to update. It's the last month of school and my teachers are driving me crazy with all dha work I have to do; 2 exit projects & a lot of projects for math & English. [side note; I hate the fact the font only shows in Times New Roman!]**

Chapter 3:

_"I promise this time will be my last. I'll never do this again. Just let me go through this day." The same speech I give myself everyday, every time I do this. My only hope lies within an object with no emotions or words._

I race up to my room lock the door behind me as I rush to the bathroom. I hurriedly search my cabinets looking for that small black box containing the relief to this heart wrenching pain. I finally find it hidden behind the assortment of skincare products. I slowly open it to see the shiny silver metal object glimmer in the glimmer in the fluorescent light from the ceiling light.

I delicately took the blade into my hand as I was staring at that small object that has the ability to carve and carefully cut through breaking my skin spilling drops or pools of crimson red liquid all over the place. The same as each time before I took off my hoodie and searched for a place to make a mark to remind me of this pain I felt today. I never cut over recent cuts knowing that reopening old wounds hurts the most. It stings for a few moments but the pain subsides. I watch as the metallic object once so clean was now stained with the crimson red of my blood.

This was my secret addiction; a distressing method to relieve and help me forget all the problems in this messed up world. Every broken promise is another cut. Every lie is another swift move across my arm. I let the tears fall more rapidly down my face. As I keep cutting some more trying to forget everything else in this world. I always promise myself I'll never do this again today is my last but everyday is another broken promises. I used to live in a place filled with hopes and dreams now here I am sitting in a pool of blood biting my bottom lip as pressure is applied to my fragile skin causing it to break and burst out a liquid substance that just doesn't seem real no more.

This will be my last cut I try and promise myself but I know I'm only lying to myself. I try to etch one more mark into my skin but my fingers felt all weak, I was just so tired. I slowly started to drift off into blackness.

[a/n] this is a short chapter since I want to explain everything in the next chapter it wont feel right having it in this chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

**[a/n]heyyy people I finally got a review yay! Lol…anyway im sorry for making you guys wait for my new chapter. Hopefully the wait was worth it. Okay I'm sorry I say there's going to be in a niley moment in this chapter but I was kind of rushing so I promise that there will be some niley next chapter=]. Did you hear there may be some rekindling with the real miley and nick. Anyways get your daily dose of reading down below….**

I woke up to see the bland plain colors of white and silver machinery around me. I was laying down on what seemed to be a cot with gray railings on either side. I noticed there was an IV hooked up to my left arm and I was wearing a ugly shapeless robe-ish thingy. This could only mean I'm in the hospital. There was tape around my most recent cuts. Someone must've found me lying in that pool of red and taken me to the hospital. We're was everyone in the first place? Then again who do I have left that will come to visit me. I tried to sit up but my arm was throbbing in pain from the pressure. I let out a small whimper. I'm so useless and weak I should've died. What am I going to do here, it's so boring. I let out a sigh and started to daydream about how my life would've been if none of this ever happened. What ever happened to my happy ending? I started to sing My Happy Ending by Avril Lavine to myself when I heard the door open. I thought it was a nurse when I noticed it was my only bestfriend I have left walk in; Taylor. She had a basket full of things in like makeup, iPOD, my cellphone, magazines, and other goodies. She always know how to cheer me up and she was always there for me until she and her family moved to the other side of the country to California; leaving me behind in "sunny" New York. Once she saw that I was awake she ran over to me gave me a huge hug. I couldn't help but smile from the warm embrace; but I winced a little because the pressure she applied to my arms hurts.

When she noticed I was in pain she immediately let go and kept saying sorry over and over again.

"Chill, it's not like you cut or hurt me so much. I'm not a porcelain doll; I don't break so easily," I said to her jokingly.

"Yeah….it's just everything with me finding you lying there on your tiled bathroom floor in a pile of blood just make me worry about me so much," she said sheepishly.

"Wait you were the one that found me? Why were you in New York in the first place?" I asked rather curious.

"Well I came over to surprise you with an early birthday gift by visiting gift. But, I didn't know I was going to be the one in for a surprise seeing you laying there. You know if I came any later I would've lost my sister," she said saying the last part rather quietly trying not to relive the moment.

"Aww… I'm sorry but let's talk about something else I'm not really in the mood to talk about this whole situation. It's bad enough I'm stuck in this hospital." I said.

"Okay, but first you have to tell me why you did that to yourself," she said pointing to the overlapping scars all over my arms.

"Oh well truly I don't know I just really hated my life and what was happening at the time," I said quietly.

"When did you start?" she asked wanting to know how I can put myself through so much pain.

"5 months ago," I said softly as I look down and started playing with my fingers hoping she won't get mad at me.

"5 months. Why, Miles, why? What could have been so painful that led you to cut yourself? You know you can tell me anything," she said.

"I don't know Mandy, I truly don't know. It became like an addiction to me after the first couple of times. I just couldn't stop. It was sort of a distressing and relieving me from the pain method. You now say I can always talk to you and tell you everything but do you remember how I would always call or text you but then you stopped replying back to me. Don't you know how much that hurt me," I yelled back to hear as tears start to form and run down my face like a waterfall.

"I'm sorry I really am but I just got so jealous of you and your friends when you started talking about all the things you do. I felt that you were replacing me and it just hurt that I was losing my best friend. I stopped replying because I thought it would hurt less but it made it all worse I missed you even more. You were like a sister to me," she said crying as well.

"We both were stupid. No one could ever replace you. Does girls aren't even my real friends. They can't compare to you," I said laughing through the tears as I pulled her into a hug.

"Now that we got that cleared up why don't you tell me the real reason behind this marks," she said laughing a little.

"Ugh…You're going to make me tell you no mater what. Well I guess it's a various different reason behind each scar. At first I started cutting because I was so upset about my parents always leaving and not being there for me anymore. It was like I was on the back burner of their life and I didn't matter anymore to them. Cutting let me express that anger and pain; the pain of my skin breaking apart hurted less than the heartbreak. Than there was like all the stress from school and I felt my "friends" started to ignore me more and not really care for me. Also, Joseph just broke up with me and he still thinks I can still be friends with him. My friends ditched me to be with the popular crowd. Oh yeah, I thought I lost you as I friend. I didn't see the reason for me to keep living so I just cut and cut trying to forget it all. It became an addiction over time something that I just couldn't stop. For every broken promise there was a cut," I said on the verge of tears.

"Aw honey I promise you starting today everything will be better and I'll always be there for you no matter what. Just call me and I'll be there," she said giving me a warm hug as she pulled me into a hug. I started crying into her shirt as I relived every moment in my life theses past months.

"Now cheer up, there some people here who want to see you," she said releasing from the hug.

I started laughing a bit, "Hah… are you kidding there's actual living beings here that want to see me?"

"Yesh, its shocking right a person is visiting another person," she said laughing.

"I look like a mess I can't have people seeing me looking like this," I said panicking.

"You look more gorgeous than you ever was before after I'm done with you," she said flashing a cheesy smile, "you have scars all over your hand but your thinking about how you look, such a loser," She started laughing and I stuck out my tongue at her. She started fixing my hair and doing whatever to me, I really didn't know I was more curious about who is coming. I would've asked Taylor but I know how much she likes surprises so she won't tell me. I guess I'll have to wait. After a few minutes she was done. She gave me a mirror to look at and I must say I don't look bad for a person who was lying in a hospital bad.

"Oh em gee! I can't have people seeing me in a hospital robe!" I shrieked.

"Don't have a heart attack. I brought extra clothes so don't freak," she said handing me a white tank top and some comfy black yoga pants. She looked the other way and began reading a magazine as I changed into my clothes.

When I finished dressing I said, "done."

She looked back at me and said, "finally!"

"What, I didn't even take that long of a time changing into the clothes," I answered back.

"You made your guests wait," she said, "imma be right back, I'm going to bring them in." She quickly dashed out of my room.

A few moments later she walked back in the room with a couple of people behind her. I was shocked to see who they were…..

**[a/n] who are these mysterious guests? If I get reviews the next chapter may be out quicker.;) thanks for reading loves**..


	5. Chapter 5

[a/n]heyyyyy…tnks fer the reviews! Okay so quess wat im done wid all my projects fer skewl & skewl ends this 26th so you know wat dat means? I prolly myte update quicker. WooHoo! Lmfaooo so heres the story..i think I promised you guys a niley moment in this chapter…ohya! I used Taylor instead of Mandy as Miley's bff since I really don't like Mandy that much as Taylor…

"_You made your guests wait," she said, "imma be right back, I'm going to bring them in." She quickly dashed out of my room._

_A few moments later she walked back in the room with a couple of people behind her. I was shocked to see who they were….._

I expected my parents or some relative to come visit. I can't believe they were the ones who came. It was just surprising to see their faces come into view as they each walked in through the plain white metal door. Memories of them each etched into my mind. They all caused some joy and pain to me. Each one had hurt me and broke me in their own way. Now they were all standing in front of me surrounding my bed. I didn't know what to say or how to react. There was silence. Not one of those silences where words weren't needed but everything you needed to know was expressed. It was one of those awkward silence that you didn't know what to say because you now you're end up saying the wrong thing; it was one of the awkward moments where you just wanted to disappear and hide from everyone else because you know you just won't fit in and you stick out like a sore thumb. I started to play with my fingers.

He cleared his throat as he broke the silence with his soft voice it was music to my ear. I sound so cheesy. I truly don't know why I couldn't ever get over him. It's been over a year but my mind is always filled with thoughts of him and spending the whole day with him just doing nothing or everything there is possible to do.

I looked up at him sort of love struck as he spoke, "hey Mi, I know it has been a while since we talked but I want you to know that I will always be there for you no matter what. If you ever need anything at all don't hesitate to call. Oh and Miles if I ever did anything to ever hurt you will you please find it in you heart to forgive me. His brown eyes looked so vulnerable and honest. I couldn't help but give in and tear up a bit. A flood of memories of all those times he hurt me or broke me more into pieces went through my mind when I thought about his last words. How did he ever expect me to forgive him after all the pain he has caused me before? He left me alone broken to pieces not ever looking back once. He moved on finding bigger and better things to do then waste his time with me. I was never the love of his life as he told me almost every night we went out. He stopped a month before he broke up with me. It just wasn't working out between the two of us, we were just too different we just collided and caused conflict between each other, we were never meant to be; he said all when he let it all go. He broke all promises that day. Even after all this I found it so easy to given into his brown eyes. Why was I so weak? I couldn't let him see how hurt I was. I tried to forget it all. I couldn't let him see I was so weak; even though he says he never loved me like that and all we were meant to be was friends he always found it so easy to see right through me when I wanted him just to leave me alone; but that one day he crushed my heart he didn't even look at me he just handed me a note and muttered a goodbye. I cried for days and yet he never knew and never will know. His words hurt me so much more than all those cuts will ever. He was my first love but our love was never true; he never felt the same way. I was just another pawn in his game called love. I didn't mean much to him. And I just forgave him for all that just so easily. He just had to give me one of those millionaire dollar smiles and I melt into a puddle. I hated him so much for making me feel this way over and over again. He always took it to his advantage knowing he knew how to make me give in. He did it again this time as well.

I tried to pull myself together as I shown a fake smile that everyone excepted Taylor believed was true. I finally spoke as I quietly replied to him, "Oh that's so sweet of you and don't worry you never did anything to hurt me." I said that last part real low knowing it was a complete lie. He hurt me the most out of them all. I just wanted to scream and cry. I couldn't stand to think about the past. He gave me what I thought to be a genuine smile; but I don't even know, I don't know who he is anymore. He ran his fingers through his brown hair as the others spoke.

My so called friends apologized a thousand times over and said they were real idiots forever choosing the popular people over me. I truly wanted to believe that but I just couldn't let anyone back into my life and get hurt over again. I just don't want to go through that pain again. I saw their pleading eyes as they asked if I forgave them fore being jerks and if I could ever give them a second chance to be friends again. I gave them a sympathetic smile and told them we can try being friends again. It was Joseph's turn next to speak. He looked very uhm what's the word…confused? He started to stutter as he spoke. He said he was truly sorry for being such a jerk and jackass when he broke up with me. The way he acted and how his mesmerizing green eyes looked I knew he meant every word. He promised to always be my best friend and will always be there for me. For some reason I knew this was one promise that will be kept. I gave him a real genuine Smiley Miley smile. I told him he was forgiven for whatever and he will always be one of my best friends. This made his once sad eyes brighten up back to life.

There was that awkward silence there again. This time it was worse. Our eyes locked. His eyes filled with "love" mine filled with hatred. Our eyes were having a conversation of their own. His pleading for forgiveness. Mine refusing to give in but slowly weakening its defenses. I tried to hold back but it was impossible his soft brown eyes were just too much to handle. I needed them out or else I will break down right in front of them in all and that was the last thing I needed to do. I quickly looked at Taylor with pleading eyes knowing that she would understand and come up with a reason to get them out.

Taylor quickly understood and told everyone that I needed rest since I still didn't regain my strength back. Everyone understood and quickly gave their goodbyes and hugs. He was the last to leave as Taylor ushered everyone out of the room. I and he were in the room alone together for those few seconds that felt like hours. As he came to give me what I thought was going to be a quick one armed hug turned out to become a very warm tight hug leaving no space between us as he let go he left a soft kiss on my lips and whispered in my ears, "I love you and I will always continue to do so, never forget that." Before I even had the chance to react to what just happened he left so swiftly out the door; like he always does he leaves without an answer or a chance for me to say or do anything.

I didn't know what to do I just needed to get out of this room I need to take a breath from any place but here. I started looking for a pen and paper. I wrote down a note for Taylor:

_I'm sorry I left. I know it seems like I'm always running away from my problems. Please don't be mad at me. I went to take a walk I need to think. I'll be back before you know it. Don't worry I didn't go to cut myself…_

_-Mileyy_

I left the note on my pillow as I put on my low top black and white converse. I walked out of the room closing the door quietly so no one will notice. As I blended into the crowd of people I quickly walked out the doors to this enclosed area outside the hospital. It was full of evergreens and blue skies. I sat down on a bench at the farthest corner of the place. I made sure there was no one looking and then I busted out in tears. This really can't be happening again; he can't be doing this to me again. Didn't he learn from the first time that he really crushed me that one day. I hated him so much yet he once never looked back to see how I was doing. He told me he loved me and missed me a million and one times but yet he seemed to have forgotten me. He chooses to come back and say does words all over again to me at the worst times. I hate him so much but yet there's a part of me that miss his hugs, kisses, smiles, and voice. I truly hate the way he makes me feel every time I'm with him. Why did he have to come back? Why?

"Are you okay?" I heard a voice say next to me. When I looked up I locked eyes with the person who spoke. His eyes brown like the boy who hurt me. I quickly turned away thinking he came back to break me into more pieces; but I then realized those brown eyes were so caring and loving unlike the icy heartless eyes of his.

"I don't know anymore," I said between sobs. I felt arms wrap around me in a warm tight hug. I felt so protected in the arms of this stranger I just didn't want to let go. I started to cry even more as I felt the arms wrap around me tighter. It felt so perfect besides the fact I didn't even know the person and I was crying tears for another. I didn't want to pull away, but I had to.

"I'm sorry I got tears all over your shirt and I don't even know you," I said as I looked down and wiped my tears.

"Oh..its fine , I'm Nick by the way," he said so softly, his voice was so I don't know what the right word would be because he had me in a trance. **[a/n] I bet you guys never expected this guy to be Nick right. I bet you all thought the other guy was Nick. Don't lie and say you I didn't. **

"Thanks for um I guess the hug," I nervously laughed as I spoke," I'm Miley."

I looked up to see his face and I must say he was gorgeous. He had cute brown curly hair and those amazing brown eyes so loving. He was so amazing looking while I must look like a mess with red puffy eyes from crying so much. He must be disgusted by the way I look. Then again I don't deserve a guy like him to fall for me I was such a disaster already.

"That's a beautiful name," he said.

"Thanks," I said and I smiled a little.

"So are you fine now because I must say you look more beautiful when your smiling then when your in tears," he said with a crooked smile that sent butterflies to my stomach. I never felt this way with_ him. HE _would say I was beautiful but I could never tell if he ever meant this. But for some reason when Nick said I was beautiful made me felt so different in a good way though. I felt as if he said it because he truly meant and not for a way to get something out of me. Those words felt so true.

"Thanks, I guess I feel a little better," I said.

"So umm why were you crying in the first place , you don't have to tell me If you don't want to I'd understand since you barely know me in the first place," he said.

"I don't know I was crying over stupid reasons I just let things get to me really easily," I said.

"Oh," he said I tried to read his expressions but It was confusing, "so why are you here at the hospital?"

"Oh...um…I'm actually a patient here," I said really quietly not wanting to know how he reacts. I thought he would just make up an excuse and leave.

Oh but I of course was wrong instead he said, "Oh, how long will you be here."

"I'm not even sure actually, I kind of left the room before the nurses ever came in I just had to many things running through my mind I just needed a breath of fresh air and clear my mind so I came out here," I said, " So why are you here?'

"I'm...um...here...um because I volunteer here I visit patients and try to make their day better," he said. For some reason I felt he wasn't saying the complete truth.

I ignored this feeling and gave him a Smiley Miley smile and said, "That's so cool and oh yea you're really doing a good job you made my day a whole lot better."

He smiled back and said, "I'm glad to know I could make you smile and make your day better."

"I think I'm going to be in this hospital for a couple of more days you should really come and visit me," I said.

"I love to," he said with a grin, "what room?"

"208 3rd floor," I said.

He was about to say something else but then he was cut off by Taylor who just came in. She looked so worried.

"Miley!" she screamed in relief.

"Hey Taylor," I said kind of weak. Its not that I wasn't glad to see her it's just that I really wanted to spend more time with Nick.

"Where have you been I was looking for you everywhere the doctor came to check up on you and I had to cover we don't have much time before he realizes your gone," she said rather frantically. I completely forgot about the doctors and all those stuff.

"Okay, okay lets go then," I said to Taylor then I looked over to Nick giving him a helpless look and told him goodbye.

He gave me a quick hug and then I rushed to my room with Taylor. I quickly changed back into my hospital gown and the doctor came in. He gave me a quick check up took some blood and left without saying a word. Once the door was closed and it was only me and Taylor left in the room.

"What happened?" she asked.

"What do you mean," I asked trying to avoid the real question.

"Why did you leave in the first place," she said with a very caring a curios look in her eyes.

"He...He...Ki-ki-kissed me," I slowly said as I thought back on what happened. He just couldn't be doing that to me again. I finally just got over to the break up and he just comes back and tells me he loves me.

"Wait…wait….so let me get this clear Jonathan kissed you when you guys were in the room together for those very few seconds," she exclaimed.** [a/n]I bet you guys didn't expect that mysterious boy to be Jonathan right don't deny it I bet you all thought I was talking about Nick. **

"Yeah…he pulled me into a tight hug and gave me a kiss and then he-he whispered to me that he still lo-lov-loves me. I can't believe his doing this to me again." I said trying to hold back the now impatient tears.

Taylor came over and wrapped her arms around me in a tight protective hug. "I'm so sorry I shouldn't have let him come visit you. It's my entire fault do you forgive me."

"It's not your fault Taylor he was going to find a way to hurt me again even if it wasn't doing it this way," I said.

"I just feel like its my fault," she said sadly.

"It wasn't your fault and don't you get sad over it. You get me more sad when your sad," I said trying to give her a smile, "anyway I just want to forget it happened at all."

"okay," she said finally smiling, "so who was that boy you were with."

I started feverishly blushing as I spoke, "oh he's just some boy I met today. His name is Nick."

"Oh em gee! You like him. Then again how can you not he's hot!" she said very happily.

I started laughing at her and said,"No, I don't like him he was just there for me at that moment."

"Uh huh sure you don't like him," Taylor said knowing I can't lie to her.

I wasn't if sure if that was complete lie. I really don't even know him so how can I like him.

"I just met him, I barely know him, how can I like him!" I exclaimed trying to her that I really didn't like her.

She wasn't buying it and said, "it could be love at first sight."

Ugh…why did she have to bring up love? I hate that word right now.

**[a/n]omq that was 3,113 words not including this authors note. Anywho I bet you all were surprised when you found out about who each guy was. So yeah please comment and really leave something useful behind besides you love it or else I may stop making new chapters. I spent hours on making this chapter and if you guys don't show the appreciation I will quit ff.**


	6. Chapter 6

**[a/n] dudes/dudettes! I'm so sorry for reviewing so late I was so busy doing the other story, my speech, and I went to this camp that I just got back from [June 28, 2009]. So oh yea forgive me if I make any mistakes I was like rushing this. **

"_**Uh huh sure you don't like him," Taylor said knowing I can't lie to her.**_

_**I wasn't if sure if that was complete lie. I really don't even know him so how can I like him.**_

"_**I just met him, I barely know him, how can I like him!" I exclaimed trying to her that I really didn't like her.**_

_**She wasn't buying it and said, "it could be love at first sight."**_

_**Ugh…why did she have to bring up love? I hate that word right now. **_

I tried changing the subject and I asked, "How's Cali?"

I was relieved when she finally got it that I didn't want to talk about and replied uninterested, "Umm…it's great sometimes boring without you there, this boy asked me to be his gf I said no of course, and yeah that's about it."

"Oh…who may this boy be," I asked rather curious and teasingly.

"Shush up he's some kid in my class nothing special," she said after playfully hitting me with a pillow on the arm.

"Gosh, you are so mean; hitting a injured girl!" I squealed hitting her in the head.

We started having a pillow fight which seemed to have lasted only a few seconds were an hour long. We were interrupted mid fight by a doctor with a serious ticked off look her face. We dropped our pillows and fixed up the room. Taylor sat at the chair on the opposite of the bed.

The doctor walked over to me and told me, "What I have to tell you is really important and confidential, are you sure you want her in the room with you at this moment," as she pointed at Taylor.

"Yes, I think it's easier on me if you tell me what's going on with Taylor with me," I said softly which contrasted against the icy tone of the doctor.

"Okay. We ran blood tests on you earlier, and these blood tests turned out to show that you have type 1diabetes," she said unconcerened. I really didn't know how to feel.

A swarm of thoughts ran through my head before I slowly muttered, "what is type one diabetes?"

"When a person has type one diabetes there body doesn't produce insulin. Insulin is the hormone used to convert sugar, starches, and other foods into energy. Yes this is treatable, but it can't be cured," the doctor said reading off her notes. "Um…okay so how do I treat this," I said mentally taking down notes.  
"You're going to receive a pump that will be attached to the outside body and it will send insulin through your body all through out the day. Of course you will have to constantly refill it but that's like your only responsibility," she spoke.

"Is that all and where will I get the pump?" I asked

"A nurse will bring you the pump. Because of your depression you will need to take anti-depressants and see a psychiatrist at least 3 times a week," she said still looking at her papers not even looking up once to look at us

"Do I have to go to the psychiatrist for the rest of my life or could I end it soon," I asked.

"When the psychiatrist sees improvements and she sees that you can take care of yourselves and you no longer have the urge to self inflect pain then you won't longer have to see her ever so often you will only have a appointment once every 6 months."

"Oh okay. But what if I don't like the psychiatrist do I still have to be with her?" I questioned.

"You can request to change the person but you will have to give a valid reason and you may have to wait a while," she said.

"Okay…is that all," I asked.

"Yeah…yeah. Just press the red button if you need help," she said walking out.

Once we were sure she left we began talking again. Then Taylor's ringtone started blaring through the phone.

"Hey," she answered.

"Yeah sure come on in," she said, "yeah see you in a few." She hanged up the phone.

"Who was that?" I asked kind of curious.

"Oh no one you're going to find out in a few," she said with a mischievous grin.

"Um...okay," I said confused.

We began talking about the most random things when we heard a light knock on the door. Taylor rushed over and opened the door before I could even think of getting in. Walked in was my mom, dad, my "bestfriends", and none other than the heartbreaker Jonathan. Ugh he just had to come, right.

My parents were the first one to come over and give me a hug.

"Hun, were sorry we couldn't be here earlier we were just so busy with work and everything. We promise when this all over we're going to go on a vacation just us three no one else no more business meetings," my mom said so honestly and her eyes yearning for forgiveness I just had to give in.

"It's okay Mom. I'd like that," I said smiling brightly.

"I'm sorry we have to leave we just came by to see you. Me and you dad are going on a business trip for a week," she said as she and my dad gave me a kiss on my forehead and walked out. I wasn't going to cry or cut over this I know better. My parents have responsibilities and I just have to learn to accept no matter how much it hurt.

"Hey Miles," my old best friend Jane said.

"Hey," I said to everyone trying to avoid contact with the cold brown eyes.

"How you been?" Joseph asked. I could tell he was still shocked over me cutting.  
"Fine, I guess," I said not really caring.

"That's good I guess, so when are you leaving this place?" he asked out of curiousity.

"Umm..in another 2 weeks, I have to stay under observation for a while, so yeahh," I said.

"Okay, so you want to do something since I know you must be bored stuck in this room with Taylor all the time," he said playfully.

I laughed and said, "sure but we can't leave the hospital so our options are limited."

"All righty then, everyone in," he said and everyone agreed.

I was about to get out when I realized I was in the ugly hospital robe that should practically your whole back.

"The hospital gown really make your eyes pop," the brown eyed heartbreaker said.

I ignored his comment and turned to Taylor and told her to hand me a hoodie and a pair of sweats, and told everyone to leave. Once everyone was out of the room I pulled on the hoodie over my head and got into the jeans. I left the gown on because I didn't see what was the point of changing out of it if I'm going change back into it again. I walked out the room to be greeted by my friends.

"So were can we go?" Joseph asked.

"Umm, there's like this small park like area at the back entrance we could go there and chill for a bit," I replied.

We all started walking to the back entrance when I felt some one tug my arm. I looked back to see it was Jonathan.

"What do you want?" I asked annoyed.

"I just want to talk," he said.

"Were talking right now," I said getting angry.

"Miley, look I'm sorry for all I did before. I'm sorry and I truly never meant to hurt you, I nevere realized how much I needed you until you were gone. I wish I could undo the past but I know I can't. So why don't we just start over. I don't regret kissing you and Miles I truly do love you, I never stopped loving you, and I will always love you. You don't have to feel the same way about me but I still want to be part of your life even if it means I'm just your friend. I need you like I need oxygen. So please Miley forgive me," he said his pleading brown eyes.

"Jonathan, I forgive you. Let's not look back and worry over the past. We can start over but as friends and nothing more. I loved you. I'm not sure if I do anymore you lost that love the day you walked out and left me. The Miley who once loved you isn't coming back," I said gazing up at his brown eyes that are both disappointed and relieved.

"Leaving you is my worst regret and I wish I never done it. I missed out on one amazing girl. But, at least I can be your friend. Since were starting over; Hi, I'm Jonathan and I must say you have the most amazing eyes," he said showing off that dazzling smile. That was the same thing he told me the first time we ever met and I couldn't help but blush that bright red as I did before.

"Jonathan we're suppose to be starting over as friends, and just friends," I said giggling.

"Friends flirt," he said and I gave him annoyed look and he started over and said, "Hi, I'm Jonathan and I have feeling that were going to be best friends."

I couldn't help but smiling and I said, "Hey, I'm Miley and for some reason I have the same feeling that were going to be closer than best friends, were going be like brothers and sister.

I could tell he was disappointed when I said brother and sister instead of boyfriend and girlfriend, so I playfully hit in the arm.

He acted like he was hurt holding his arm saying, "Ow, Miley is that a way to treat your bestfriend."

I roll my eyes and said, "We should meet up with the others they might starting getting worried."

"Fine, you want a piggyback ride?" he said randomly. I would've said no but then again why should I miss out on being carried. So I hopped onto his back my arms tightly around his neck while his arms where holding onto my legs. He ran through the mass of people and nurses, almost knocking off a nurse. He was so fast I was sure I was going to fall so I held onto him closer. I was pretty sure he smiling out of the fact that I was so scared. We finally reached the others. Jonathan slightly out of breath from running.

"\Where were you guys?" Taylor frantically asked a bit worried.

"Around, talking, we made up were friends again," I said smiling a bit.

"Aw that's great, so what you want to do?" Taylor said.

"Umm…what about truth or dare," I suggested.

"Sure," they all said.

3 hours Later

I didn't realize how much fun it was to hang out with my friends again. I didn't want them to leave but visiting hours were over and they had to get back home. I gave them all a hug goodbye as me and Taylor made it back to my room. Taylor got to stay since she is like my supervisor or something like that. I really don't care as long as I'm not alone. Today was really fun, me and my friends are closer than ever. I guess I had to go through the pain before I could enjoy this happiness. I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and I slipped into bed into a deep slumber.

**[a/n] I'm super sorry because of the late update. I was so distracted. I'm starting to lose interest in the story. I don't know if I should rush this story or really describe everything. I rushed this story so I could put a update up already. I have this new story idea yeah so I might have a new story up within this week. I'm sorry if this chapter sucked. There's more Niley in the next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**[A/n] Okay well I might not be updating this story for a while. I'm planning to post up all the oneshots and finish my other story. So when I'm done with secret lies behind pretty faces I'm going t updates this story. I know it may be like 2 weeks till the next update it's just that I'm going to add another multi chapter story and I don't want to have to go back and forth updating between 3 stories. So yeah, I'm so sorry though. This chapter is going to be really short cause I only posted this up for the a/n.**

_I didn't realize how much fun it was to hang out with my friends again. I didn't want them to leave but visiting hours were over and they had to get back home. I gave them all a hug goodbye as me and Taylor made it back to my room. Taylor got to stay since she is like my supervisor or something like that. I really don't care as long as I'm not alone. Today was really fun, me and my friends are closer than ever. I guess I had to go through the pain before I could enjoy this happiness. I changed my clothes, brushed my teeth, and I slipped into bed into a deep slumber._

I had another dream about Nick today. He asked me to be his girlfriend and we kissed. I sighed at the thought of the dream. Dreams are wishes the heart makes when you're asleep. This dream was defiantly a wish. I wish every night at 11:11 for Nick to be mines; but I know it's useless. Nick can never like a girl like me. If he ever finds out the real reason why I'm stuck in this hospital he's going to think I'm some freak, and he'll never want to talk to me again. I miss his crooked smile and seeing his brown curls. I didn't get to see him yesterday, hopefully he'll come to visit me today All of a sudden my phone began beeping someone was texting me. I noticed it was Taylor, I looked around and didn't see her I wonder where she was. I opened the text and it frantically read out:

**OMG!!S.O.S!**

Something must be wrong for her to send me a S.O.S.

[a/n] yes I know this chapter is extremely short and I won't be replying for a while. I'm sorry! I promise I'll make it up with a very long chapter 8. SORRYY. I might not update within the next 2-3 weeks.


End file.
